Do You Think About Me Now and Then?
by enaena
Summary: But you still hope that when sheʻs in bed at night, with her fiance cuddled against her, she remembers you. When it was you that was next to her. And it was you that was going to make the happiest woman in the world. Angst.


_Hey there! Itʻs been a while, hasnʻt it? Yeah, I know, STILL havenʻt finished "Giraffes" yet. Attempting to do that this summer (Can you believe it, SUMMER!). And Iʻm turning away from the happy JAM baby stuff (OMG!!! THEYʻRE HAVING A BABY!!!) that I will write eventually, to post this small one-shot. Dedicated to my buddy (she knows who she is) because she gave me the theme and such. The title is from the song ʻHomecomingʻ, by Kanye West. Itʻs a good song, and it features Chris Martin from Coldplay! Anyway, here it is! Hope you enjoy._

_Some notes: Also, this isnʻt betaʻd. So obviously, any mistake=my mistake. And I do not own The Office/Jim & Pam. They belong to their rightful owners and such. No copyright infringement intended!_

* * *

Itʻs days when itʻs slow around the office when you think about her. The small things -- the way she looked after she came out of the shower, or how her hair felt after she toweled off. You remembered every freckle, every beauty spot. And you wondered if she remembered too. But then the phone rings and those thoughts and images float deep into your sub-conscience.

You drive home alone. You moved into a tiny apartment because you couldnʻt pay for the mortgage by yourself. Your new neighbors are really nice, they invite you for dinner once every Thursday, probably out of pity. But you donʻt get angry or refuse. All the other days you just make something simple or buy take out. The apartment has no decoration, and you decided to get a new twin-sized bed, knowing that your old bed would just have too much unwanted space that brought back memories that hurt to bring up right now. You think that someday you wonʻt hurt anymore, that it just wasnʻt meant to be and youʻll find someone to fill this void in your heart.

You arenʻt very optimistic, though.

~ * ~

Itʻs been a couple of years since sheʻs left, and youʻve gotten better. Youʻve found this girl, and sheʻs really nice, and youʻve learned to look past the small details that reminded you of her. In fact, thatʻs the reason why youʻre in the grocery store right now. Youʻre heading to her place for movie night. Itʻs yourʻs and herʻs thing and you like that.

Itʻs when youʻre in the check-out counter, you see her. Sheʻs wearing one of your favorite outfits on her -- the blue T-shirt you got her for you and herʻs first Christmas together (Wow, she still has that?), her favorite pair of jeans, and of course, her keds. She sees you staring and a smile creeps on her face, and you see sheʻs approaching you.

Her voice is still as calming as the last time you spoke to her. "Jim."

You couldnʻt help but smile. "Pam."

You both go and sit outside and talk for a while. You ask how sheʻs doing and sheʻs doing great, she tells you that sheʻs made an art gallery and something out of herself in Boston. She asks how youʻre doing, and you say youʻre okay, still working for Dunder-Mifflin. She smiles and wants to know how everyoneʻs doing. You say that Michael is retired, living in Jamacia with Holly, who finally broke up with AJ and she says that sheʻs glad that theyʻre together and Michael deserved her. You nod your head and continue. You told her that you have become regional manager for the Scranton branch, and that Dwight is really pissed that it was you and not him. She laughs and says that sheʻs really happy for you and falls into a silence. You glance down to her hand and see that thereʻs a ring and you smile sadly. She notices and says, ʻheʻs really niceʻ, and thatʻs enough for you to know. You check the time and you notice that itʻs gotten late, and you should really get going. You hug one last time, she says ʻsee you aroundʻ, and you say that you hope to see her again. She smiles and you both walk into the parking lot going separate ways. You walk to your car and get in.

As you drive away, you think about the ring and youʻre not jealous. No, you could never be. You remember when that was you, and that was a phase in your life that was great, but it wasnʻt meant to be. Instead you wish her the best in your heart. She deserves happiness as much as you do. And youʻre happy. But you still hope that when sheʻs in bed at night, with her fiance cuddled against her, she remembers you. When it was you that was next to her. And it was you that was going to make her the happiest woman in the world.

_Pau.  
So... What do you think? Reviews make me as happy as seeing John Krasinski on Goodmorning America. Annnnnd Jim and Pam having a lot of babies. _


End file.
